


What Are Brothers For?

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	What Are Brothers For?

It wasn’t that I didn’t _want_ a girlfriend, although it looked that way. That just wasn’t my luck. So, I took what I could get, what happened to be what I was good at. Really good at. One night stands and relationships so short I wondered if I should even bother calling them that. It had been that way since I was a teenager, so I was used to it at this point.

I didn’t aim for anything at this point. At least not with my love life. I was damn good at my job, and I excelled. I was a personal trainer at a gym I opened with my younger brother. Three nights a week he taught self-defense to kids 16 and under. The other three, I taught anyone above that age how to defend themselves.

That’s where I met you. You’d walked in with a group of friends. Some girls night thing. I assumed you were from the community college, to be honest. Your laughter echoed off the walls as I waited for the last of the class to come in from the cold, and rid themselves of their bulky coats. This time of year was always a bit more packed. People wanting to get out of the house, but out of the cold as well.

I’d see you twice a week, usually with the same girls, too. After a few weeks, it was just you. I was curious as to why you kept coming back, so I asked. When you told me you were waiting for the courage to say hi, I laughed and knew then that I wanted to know more about you.

What I wasn’t expecting was to find out after hanging out a few times that you were only 17. I was blindsided, so I went to the one person I knew I could count on. My baby brother.

* * *

“Sammy!” I called out, walking into the employee locker room after I shut off the ‘open’ sign that hung in the window. “SAM!” I had a feeling he was chatting with his girlfriend again, spacing out, so getting a bit loud was needed sometimes. Instead, I found him passed out in the office. With a chuckle, I nudged the chair just enough that it rolled back, making his feet hit the ground. I lost it when he jerked awake.

“What the hell, man?” He yawned, shooting me a glare.

I shrugged. “You make it easy,” I told him. “Anyways. Get cleaned up. We’re heading out to the bar tonight.”

Sam groaned. “I thought you were seeing that girl.” His forehead hit the desk. “I have class in the morning.” Why on Earth he was still going to college was beyond me.

“Tough. Suck it up, Nancy.” I teased, walking out. I felt something hit the back of my head and chuckled.

* * *

Licking my lips, I took a swig of my beer while my green eyes scanned over the beautiful figures that filled the bar that night. All shapes and sizes mingled together, blondes, redheads, brunettes, laughing, and drinking.

“Are you even listening to me? Or are you too busy moving on from what’s her face before you even tell me what the hell is going on?” Sam asked, smirking. He was way too amused with this shit.

I let out a small sigh, my eyes now staring at the condensation that was on the side of the glass bottle. I’d lost count how many I’d had at this point. I was at 3 when we started ordering shots, too. With that knowledge went my filter. “She’s 17, dude!” I groaned, glancing up. “What?” Sam was staring at me like he was in his own little world.

“Please don’t tell me you’re datin–”

“NO!” I shook my head. “Fuck no. We were hanging out. Friends. Finally she said that she wanted to be honest, you know.” I sighed, finishing the liquid in my bottle. “I figured she meant on the tail end, and then I find out she just turned 17….” Shaking my head, I blew out a puff of air.

Sam nodded, sipping his beer. “What are you gonna do?” I shrugged. I really didn’t. How the hell was I supposed to be prepared for this? “Why not keep doing whatever it is you’re doing? Be friends and that’s it? If something happens later on, so be it. If not, she’ll always have one hell of a body guard.”

“Sam. She takes self-defense classes.” I pointed out. “She doesn’t need a bodyguard.” Standing up, I shrugged. “I’m gonna get two more beers, and when I get back, this conversation is over.” I chuckled. “We’re gonna play some pool, some darts, and see if we can’t find me a nice girl for tonight.”

“You’ll never change.” Sam laughed before I walked away.

* * *

When I woke up, my arm was wrapped around the waist of someone who used shampoo that smelled like berries. My face was buried in her hair, blocking out any light that would hit my face.

It didn’t seem to last long, however, when Sam decided it was time to give me a rude awakening. “Dean!” He snapped as close to my ear as he could, causing me and the soft body in my arms to jerk awake. “Dude, you are so hungover.” He laughed, his face lighting up.

“And you’re a dick.” I groaned. “What the hell do you want? Why aren’t you in class?”

“Class got out an hour ago…” He pointed out. “I just wanted to make sure you didn’t die in your sleep.” I flipped him off, not opening my eyes. “And you have company.” Before I got a chance to ask who, he hurried out of the room.

–

Finally making my way downstairs, the nameless girl behind me, I gave Sam a glare. I figured it was someone important that had stopped by.

“Well, looks like Sammy was right.” John laughed. “You do look like shit hungover.”


End file.
